


Of Fireworks and Fucking

by punkghostiero



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkghostiero/pseuds/punkghostiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard meet on the roof of their old high school after they've graduated to watch fireworks and one thing leads to another which all leads to fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Fireworks and Fucking

**Author's Note:**

> Of course this is all a work of fiction. No copyright infringement intended. No doing this for monetary gain. Enjoy!

Gerard was lonely. That's all there was to it.

He was tired of jerking off by himself, he was tired of watching mediocre-looking men in porn, he was tired of serving drinks at the local gay bar, hoping someone would hit on him. But most of all, he was tired of falling asleep alone, the other side of the bed wishing for the warmth of another man.

To be fair, Gerard shouldn't have been watching fireworks at his age. When you were 21, lonely, and kidless, fireworks seem immature and mundane. No thrill came from seeing the bright flashes of light and hearing the loud claps of noise afterwards.

To Gerard the world seemed to be in black and white. He needed color in it.

Perhaps that is why he found himself on his old high school's rooftop on Fourth of July. Gerard was searching for color.

A rustling noise, a bang, and a raspy "Fuck!" startled Gerard out of his reverie.

"Shit man, you're already up here? I'm so sorry I'll leave," the stranger said.

"No, no. It's fine. Sit down," said Gerard.

He wasn't normally this inclined to let strangers join him, but honestly he had nothing to lose.

"Oh. Thanks, man. I'm Frank," said the stranger, sticking out his hand.

Gerard shook it and said, "Gerard. Nice to meet you."

Frank flipped off his hood and sat down next to the other man. Gerard got his first look at the stranger beside him.

He was fucking gorgeous.

Gerard couldn't speak for a little bit and an awkward silence ensued as the two men tried to work up the courage to make conversation.

"So...how's the show from up here? I haven't been back to school since I graduated a few years ago, but I've heard this is the best spot to see them," Frank finally said.

"I haven't been up here in a while actually. I was, erm, tired of hooking up with the same mundane guys at the bar. Change of pace, I guess," Gerard said, almost immediately regretting his words as Frank let out a small gasp.

"Guys? As in...um gay guys?" Frank said, a bit stunned.

"Yeah...I actually work at the gay bar in town," Gerard said, hoping this wasn't too uncomfortable for Frank who still hadn't closed his mouth. "Do you, um...have a problem with gay guys?"

Frank shook his head and simply said, "That would be pretty hypocritical of me, being gay myself actually."

"Oh, no way man! Cool cool," Gerard said, ecstatic at the news. "So, like, tell me about yourself, Frank. What's life all about for you?"

"Well...I, uh, I've lived the normal teenage life, I guess. Bullied for being gay, of course, finally finished high school, and I just started college at the university. It was way cheaper to stay in town, though I do wish I'd moved sometimes. And now I'm single and looking for someone to love, I guess. Does that sound cheesy? Yeah, probably, but what can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic. Enough about me, though...What about you, Gerard? Tell me about yourself," Frank said.

Gerard grinned and said, "Huh let's see. I finished high school somehow, yep got bullied for being gay, and decided college wasn't where I wanted to go straight away, so I got a job as a bartender to save up some cash and....well I love it for the most part, but lately I've been feeling like my life is boring."

Suddenly the fireworks started. Bright flashes of light burst across the sky as Frank jumped in shock at the sudden noise. He ended up a lot closer to Gerard than before and the older man took the opportunity to subtly put his arm behind Frank's back.

After the initial shock wore off Frank whispered roughly, "I loved fireworks as a kid, y'know. They always seemed so...magical. Like anything could happen if you just wished hard enough,"

"What would you wish for now, Frank?" Gerard asked, breathlessly.

Frank shifted uncomfortably and stuttered, "I-I-I dunno. What about you, Gerard. What would you wish for?"

Their faces were inches apart as the fireworks blazed above their heads. Gerard slowly raised his hand, placed it on Frank's face, and said, "This," as he proceeded to kiss the other man.

Frank's heart short-circuited and it took him a little bit to kiss back. When he finally did, the two men kissed each other for all it was worth. Gerard slowly stroked Frank's lips with his tongue and was rewarded with a shudder, and Frank's body moving impossibly closer. Their tongues danced together in a sweet, passionate sort of way. Frank's heart thudded and the sounds of fireworks resonated in his chest.

"Who knew that, ah, fireworks would, uhhh, mean that, fuck, I got to make out with a really fucking, oh fuuuuck, hot guy," Gerard panted into Frank's mouth.

"So fucking glad, ohhh," Frank said as Gerard slipped his hand around his ass.

Frank jumped as the boom from a firework caught him off guard. The two men chuckled and smiled into the kiss.

Finally, Frank pulled away and said, "I...I um have an apartment near here....W-wanna come home with me?"

Gerard looked into Frank's eyes and said, "Frank...I really like you and I, well, I don't do one night stands..."

Frank nodded and said, "Well in that case, will you join me for ice cream? For a date, Gerard. I don't want this to be a one night stand, either."

Gerard grinned and said, "Why of course. Let's watch the rest of the show, though."

Frank nodded and they held each other as the last of the bright lights splashed across the sky. The two men finally felt comforted as they held each other, gazing up at the fireworks. When the show was finally over, they shimmied down to the ground, and started walking towards the ice cream place.

Gerard's hand slowly brushed Frank's, and the smaller man blushed as Gerard grabbed it. That's how they walked to the ice cream parlor: hand in hand.

After the two men had eaten ice cream, Frank said, "So...do you want to come to my apartment? We don't even have to do anything if you're not comfortable with that."

"Do I want to go home with a hot guy that I just made out with? Um fuck yeah! And Frank, I appreciate that you're so considerate," Gerard said, smiling.

Frank blushed and said, "Follow me," as he led Gerard down the street towards his apartment. They talked about sweet nothings, learning about each other, as they came closer to Frank's place. They both tried to ignore the erections in their pants, but it was getting harder to do so.

Frank fumbled with the keys for a moment, for it seemed as if all of the blood in his brain that normally assisted in finishing simple tasks, such as unlocking doors, had gone straight to his cock.

Frank finally got the door open, and pulled Gerard inside. He roughly pushed the other man against it, held onto his shirt and stood on his toes to kiss Gerard. The taller man wrapped an arm around Frank's waist and pulled their hips together. The friction being created was incredible and neither man wanted to stop the sweet sensations so soon, but eventually Frank broke away.

"Gee...Gee I'm gonna cum if you don't stop," Frank said, gasping for breath.

Gerard giggled nervously and dragged Frank closer.

"Don't you have a bedroom, prettyboy?" Gerard said teasingly.

Frank smiled, grabbed his hand, and dragged him down the hall into his bedroom. They stumbled inside and struggled to get each other's clothes off.

Gerard pulled off Frank's shirt and gasped at the sight of the tattoos circling around his torso.

"Frank....They're gorgeous," Gerard said breathlessly.

Frank blushed and rushed to take off Gerard's jacket and shirt as well. He pushed the older man onto the bed and licked under his jawline. Frank sucked and licked his neck creating dark bruises as he crept down Gerard's torso. Frank flicked his tongue over his chest and down his body until he reached the line of hair on his stomach.

Frank swiftly pulled off Gerard's pants and tossed them to the side. Frank could see that he had a raging boner in his boxers and the younger man palmed himself through his jeans to hold himself off. Frank hooked his thumbs under Gerard's boxers and tugged on them.

"Hey Gee, can I take these off?" he said in a rough voice.

Gerard nodded and moaned at the sight below him as Frank pulled off his boxers and shoved them down his thighs. Gerard's cock sprang free and Frank immediately put his warm mouth around it.

Gerard gasped in pleasure and slid his hand into Frank's hair as he licked the underside of his cock. And then Frank started sucking. Gerard couldn't hold back his gasps and moans as Frank swirled his tongue around his already leaking cock.

After a little bit Gerard pulled Frank off and mumbled breathlessly, "Frank, please fuck me. I'm so...Frank please. Ah I'm so hard please fuck me Frank."

Frank looked up at him and slowly pulled down his pants as Gerard watched hungrily, stroking himself as he did so.

Frank kicked off his pants and slid a hand under his boxers.

"Gee!" he gasped as he gripped his cock tightly.

Frank pulled down his boxers and grabbed a condom and some lube from his bedside table. He slipped on the condom and quickly slicked himself up, determined to at least hold off until he was _inside_ Gerard for fuck's sake.

Gerard had already started fingering himself and he moaned out Frank's name as he brushed against his prostate with his slender artist fingers.

Frank laid down on Gerard's stomach and carefully slid into Gerard. He moaned as he felt Gerard tight around his achingly hard cock.

Slowly he edged his way into Gerard, who was gripping hard onto his back, nails scraping against Frank's inked up skin.

They both panted heavily and their sweaty skin slid slickly against each other's bodies. Gerard moaned and groaned underneath Frank as he pushed in.

They stayed in that position while Gerard got used to Frank's cock inside of him, but finally Gerard breathlessly moaned out, "Just...augh...just go, Frank. I'm r-ready. Please...fuck, please fuck-fucking MOVE, Frankie!"

The younger man complied and slowly started moving in and out of Gerard. Frank laid his head on Gerard's naked chest and panted. He then pushed himself up on his hands a quickly thrust his cock deep into Gerard.

Gerard moaned and writhed underneath him, gasping for breath as Frank increased his thrusts and fucked him hard and fast. He couldn't move it felt so good. Frank kept hitting his prostate dead on and Gerard's body was filled with intense pleasure.

The noises the men were making were loud, filthy, and fucking hot.

"Ohhhh Frank. I'm, ohh, I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum. Fr-Frank!

Frank grabbed Gerard's cock and started jerking him off. Gerard came with a broken shout of pure pleasure and Frank came a moment later.

After a moment Frank slipped out of Gerard and stripped off the condom. They laid together, Frank's head on Gerard's chest, breathing in sync.

Frank laughed breathlessly and said, "Fuck...that was like...fireworks."

Gerard giggled and the two laughed in their post-orgasm haze, holding each other close, as the fireworks in their chest exploded in the newfound passion the two shared.


End file.
